The present invention concerns a charging current adapter circuit for cells; it also concerns a battery including a charging current adapter circuit of this kind.
Cells, and in particular Li-ion cells, are increasingly used in domestic appliances and office equipment, and in particular in portable telephones. The charging voltage of such devices is conventionally 4.2 volts and conventional chargers for this type of cell are usually designed for a corresponding charging voltage. Lithium cells have recently been introduced with a charging voltage of 4.1 volts or 4.0 volts.
So-called "universal" charging devices can charge various types of cells; these devices include a thumbwheel for adjusting the voltage and cannot identify the type of cell to which they are connected. There are also charging devices that can recognize the type of cell to which they are connected; these latter devices are complicated and costly.